Jin Mo-Ri
Jin Mo-Ri ''(Kor: 진모리)'' is the main protagonist of G.O.H. He is introduced as an arrogant, battle-mongering child that takes a very lighthearted stance on the circumstances of life. Appearance He is of average height and has an athletic build. He is usually seen wearing a sleeping-mask on his head like a pair of sunglasses. His eyes are black with a golden, glowing spot in the center that turns into a cross or crosshairs that runs to the edge of his black irises when he gets riled up or excited in some way. Personality He is a playful, honest and lighthearted young man that primarily seeks nothing more than a good fight. He is fairly kind and hospitable to strangers, and develops strong bonds of loyalty with his friends. Apparently he is weak against people he has lost to becoming quite submissive. When angered Mori usually carries an expressionless face and will mercilessly beat the person responsible for his anger. Many people who have witnessed his fighting prowess acknowledge his strength and are terrified of ever engaging in battle with him. History Jin Mo-Ri's parents died long before the beginning of the manhwa, and so he has been living with his grandfather, Jin Tae-Jin in the mountains. He learned Renewal Taekwondo from his grandfather and is most exceptional at it, being one of the strongest competitors in the G.O.H tournament. Plot A Round With God While looking for someone strong to fight, Jin Mo-Ri meets Judge R, who invites him to join The God of High School Tournament. Having no interest whatsoever, he ignores him, until R punched past Jin's head, cutting his cheek and several of the trees in front of him. Intrigued, Jin requests a fight with R, stating he'll accept the G.O.H invitation if R beats him. R accepts the fight, and subsequently defeats Jin, and thus Jin loses his first fight. When he gets up, Jin acknowledges R as being strong enough for him to use his legs. Breaking R's arm, he agrees to join G.O.H. Just before the preliminaries, he meets Han Dae-Wi and Yu Mi-Ra, who helped him stop a robber and continue to the preliminaries. Once there, the preliminaries turn into a brawl, where Jin playfully gets through most of the fight. Eventually, he and 31 other fighters made it to a one-on-one tournament, including Gang Man-Suk, a 19 year old fighter who uses ITF Taekwondo, with a phyical level of 12. Jin Mo-Ri, Han Dae-Wi, and Yu Mi-Ra become friends and go through the tournament with no problems, until Gang Man-Suk attempts to nearly break off Go Gam-Do's arms, in which Jin interferes. Despite the crowd's reaction for Jin to fight the overpowered Gang, he quickly disposes of him, surprising everyone when his physical level spikes from 6 to 13. The judges detain him for interfering in a match, and for his Taekwondo technique, which was used only by one other person, his grandfather, Jin Tae-Jin. Jin's straightforward nature and confidence in his grandfather makes him reveal his grandfather's location easily to the judges. Sending men to capture his grandfather, Jin is held hostage by them, expecting his grandfather to surrender, only for him to laugh and say Jin would beat them if they messed with him. The judges, after a narrow vote and Bak Mu-Jin's decision, they decide for him to reenter the tournament only if he can beat Judge Q, needing only a single strike to win. Q, although initially reluctant, only decides to fight after Jin constantly complains that he wants to fight R. Q knocks him unconscious with one punch, saying they'll officially fight to determine his fate in the tournament later. Jin is now very excited to fight him, marking this his second lost. While Jin is sleeping, he hears a voice call him out. Sleepwalking his way to the origins of the voice while looking for food, he finds Na Bong-Chim tied up. Na Bong-Chim tells Jin that he'll destroy his enemies if he let him go, while Jin looks around, looking for food. Jin eats the Sage's Pill, causing Na to freak out. Asking one more time for Jin to let him go, he tells him to use the computer which holds his locks. Although Na forgets the password and tells him Bak, the one who tied him up, would make the password impossible to guess, Jin uses his grandfather's name and unlocks the locks. When Na found out Mo-Ri is Tae-Jin's grandson, he attempts to stab him through his heart, only to narrowly miss when Jin barely counters with a kick. Realizing Jin has potential, Na lets him live. Jin wakes up in the bathroom, only to find out that he had to run to the match quickly. Jin, having a burning feeling inside him, barely manages to get to the arena. Q, thinking the match would be over quickly, strikes at Jin quickly, only for Jin to suddenly appear infront of him and takes of his glasses, and knocks him over softly. Q, very much angry, attack Jin even though the match is over. Jin fights back, the Sage's Pill taking over his subconscious, and quickly overwhelms him, only for Q to suddenly stop him. Q's GP spiked up to 2500, with a image of a Joker appearing behind him. Q slashes him, causing the judges to stop him. Na comes into the arena to confirm Jin is dead, only for him to stand up again. R comes up and tells Jin to stop, only for R to knock Jin unconscious, just as Jin was about to say he was hungry. Jin, with the help of Na's acupuncture, recovered fully, with Na wondering why the Sage's Pill didn't seem to affect Jin. Na Bong-Chim believes it is due to Jin being capable of holding more of the energy the pill generates than the single pill was able to generate. An image of his thoughts showed Jin being compared to a normal man and holding the same amount of energy as a normal man with it taking up a much smaller area within his body. Nationals During the one month that takes place between A Round with God and Nationals. '''Jin Mo-Ri spends the month reading a beginner's in Acupuncture book, practicing what he learnt on patients, and resting, while his friends train and learn more about the G.O.H tournament, and what to expect in the Nationals. As they meet and go to the Nationals, they run into Han-Ryang, who takes Jin's money and plays around with him. Jin Pum-Gwang and his team sees this and they get into a small scrabble, but eventually they continued into the arena and they face each other in the first round. However, Jin accidently uses acupuncture on himself and weakens himself, making him lose embarrassingly to Na Gi-Dong. Fortunately for him, Dae-Wi and Mi-Ra manage to win for him. A few days later, after Park Il-Pyo's match, he meets Park himself and they have a quick spar, which ends with a draw. Later, he leaves to go home, only to be surprised when Han Dae-Wi and Yu Mi-Ra surprise him with a birthday party, remembering his grandfather's words that he had gained friends. Abilities Jin Mo-Ri uses Renewal Taekwondo, a Martial Art established and taught to him by his grandfather. All his attacks emphasize on speed and power. He only uses his legs when an opponent is deemed worthy otherwise he'll use a combo of punches to beat his opponent. He also has the amazing ability to memorize and effectively use new martial arts techniques after having only experienced them once in battle. And even more incredibly, he can create entirely original techniques as counters after suffering a technique only once in the very same battle. His level is usually 6 but it rises to 13 when he fights seriously using his legs. When his limiter is removed, his level becomes 26. '''The Sage Pill: A pill which enhances a person's subconscious strength, but results in death of the person, if they are not trained enough to control their subconscious. Jin Mo-Ri survived the effect of the Sage's Pill. Na Bong-Chim believes it is due to Jin being capable of holding more energy than the single pill was able to generate. An image of his thoughts showed Jin being compared to a normal man and holding the same amount of energy as a normal man with it taking up a much smaller area within his body. He also seems to have held back against all his opponents so far, which may mean he could have strength as his grandfather mentioned. Renewal Taekwondo *'Bo-Bup (Way of Walking)': Basically it is a type of movement technique that allows one to appear behind, next to, above, etc their opponent instantaneously. *'Hoe Hook (Guard Breaker)': It is used to break an opponent's guard by attacking from above. *'Hoe Grab': It is used to grab an opponent in a lock position before finally defeating them. The fighter faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent and uses the other leg to hit the opponent in the side of their head, completing the move. *'Leg Hook': It is used to bring down an opponent by carrying down a high upon their shoulders. *'Spinning Top Kick': With one's back towards the opponent, kick to the face while turning 360 degrees. It was used in combination with Hoe Grab by Jin Mo-Ri. *'Hwechook': An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. It seems to be a staple point in Jin Mo-Ri's fighting style as it is utilized in several variations. *'3rd Stance Hwechook': An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. The technique is essentially a three step kick, where after knocking the opponent's head in one direction with the initial blow, Jin Mo-Ri follows up by rapidly spinning and kicking the opponents head in the opposite direction. The force from being knocked one way and the collision with the kick coming from the other side causes the damage dealt to an opponent to be two to three times than normal. *'Dragon Catcher': This technique is a variation of the Hwechook technique using a "Hoe Hook" application. Instead of extending his Hwechook upwards, Jin Mo-Ri bends down to secure a lower point on his opponent. From there, he reaches up to wrap a leg around an opponent's neck before bouncing up into the air spinning the victim around wildly. Once they are high enough he drops the adversary head first into the ground. It was powerful enough to create a small crater in the ring. *'Ground Drawer': A low kick aimed at the knee, Jin Mo-Ri used this technique several times in his match with Han Dae-Wi. *'Dragon Sign Hwechook': The technique seems to be a variation of the Hwechook technique that sets up the flow of air to become a whirlwind like vacuum. It is strong enough to render an opponent unconscious evident by the fight with Byun Jae-Hee. *'Sickle Kick': A technique performed by lowering ones leg onto an opponents rising limbs to prevent them from carrying out their attacks. It can also be used at the neck of the opponent like a sickle to flip the person. *'Scissor':A kick performed in a diagonal motion at the neck of a person forming a scissor shape as he legs go down. *'Axe': After jumping in the air then performing a spin while coming down with a foot stretched out horizontally a huge wave of air is generated. The force of this attack is great enough to split the ground. *'Baekdu': A knee attack delivered to the opponent causing the them to fly at a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent. *'Baek Rok': An upward kick performed to the opponents chin. *'Fangs': An attack performed by attacking with the elbows into in a downward direction *'Ground Slash': An kick performed on a down or nearly down opponent to get them back on their feet. *'Gor Yo': two horizontal kicks performed in quick succession at the head of the opponent. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick': It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the ring. He is also able to control the air pressure around him. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Double Blue Dragon's Kick': It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the ring. He is also able to control the air pressure around him. Later down his mastery of it becomes great enough to generate two dragons at the same time. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Ice Kick': It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Park Il-Pyo after observing the the turbulence created by the clash between his and Park Il-Pyo's kick, it is created by absorbing both the turbulence created by rounding storm and its reverse and Park Il-Pyo's fire kick and then reversing it, making it pure cold wind. It was capable of completely destroying the ring and overwhelming the fire kick. *'Rising Back Kick': A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent after turning his back in an vertical position. *'Truth Tornado': A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent, when being performed a swirl of wind is seen around the leg and it generates a massive tornado after it connects. *'Reverse Spin': A kick performed by instead of going forward goes backward. It can be performed both high and low and is also called Back Spin. *'Low Spin': A kick performed by faking a reverse high kick but by using the momentum of Leg hook is used to spin on the ground performing a kick at the legs. *'Front Spin': The opposite of the Reverse Spin performed high instead of low. *'Arang': A punch performed at the opponent hat sends a wave through the opponent. Nabong Needle Ryu After the time skip, Jin Mo-Ri is able to discern the weak point of any fighter. He has also learned some new skills from Na Bong-Chim and was able to slightly injure a member of The Six. Yet, he fails to find the weak points of Park Il-Pyo and Jae-Kal Taek as he claims that they have none. He is able to discern the attack pattern of opponents by based of the vital points by doing this he can break or intercept their attack before it happens. *'Acupuncture Skill': This cuts the fighting power or can heal numb limbs of a person depending on where he strikes. He uses it for Yu Mi-Ra to heal her numb arm. However, after failing to completely paralyze a member of The Six, he tests it on himself and unfortunately succeeds only to fail to knockout a 'weak' Choongcheongbukdoo participant, and lose to him. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Blood Sealing Needle': An acupuncture technique that seals the blood within a persons body causing the blood within a region to accumulate and cause internal damage. He is able to discern the attack pattern of opponents by based of the vital points. *'Nabong Needle Ryu No Pain': By hitting a pressure point in the heart Jin Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body that causes pain. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break Aegis Shield easily and don't feel pain for two hours. This can be combined with Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal but at the cost of death. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal': By hitting a pressure point in the brain Jin Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break Aegis Shield easily. *'Acupuncture Artery Block': As the name suggest this is an acupuncture technique that blocks the blood flow of the body by blocking all the arteries. Moon Light Sword Style *'Bare hand Slice': This technique was copied from Yu Mi-Ra after it was used against him at her wedding. It focuses the hand like a sword capable of cutting through flesh easily at a distance. It falls in the Swordless category. *'Palm Strike': This technique was copied from Yu Mi-Ra. It sends a wave of energy through the Palms at the opponent that sends them flying at a considerable distance. Full Contact Karate *'Basaltic Uppercut': An explosive upward punch with enough power to launch multiple opponents in the air. *'Brazilian Kick': This technique was copied from Han Dae-Wi. A kick that slam an opponent downwards after raising your foot up high, it allows the attacker to aim at all three points of his opponent, the top, middle, and bottom. Ssam-Su Taekkyeon *'Awareness': This technique was copied from Park Il-Pyo. It allows the user to read the muscles and other factors of the opponents body to predict where the next attack will come from. However it can only be used if both opponents are touching and it cannot predict two attacks at the same time. 'Taekkyeon' *'Low Kick': This was copied from Park Seung-Ah. It is a kick that is delivered to the opponent's leg that is powerful enough to break it and disrupt their balance. 'Boxing' He has copied some boxing moves including dirty boxing moves that he most likely got from Han Dae-Wi during their match. Image Gallery Hoe Grab.png|Hoe Grab Spinning Top Kick.png|Spinning Top Kick Ground Drawer.JPG|Ground Drawer Hoe Hook.JPG|Hoe Hook 3rd Stance Hwechook.JPG|3rd Stance Hwechook 6-10-2012 1-12-45 AM.png|Dragon Sign Hwechook (before) 6-10-2012 1-13-05 AM.jpg|Dragon Sign Hwechook (after) 6-10-2012 1-12-16 AM.jpg|Dragon Catcher (how it works) 6-10-2012 1-11-39 AM.jpg|Dragon Catcher (in the air) 05-05-2012 11-50-45 PM.jpg|Blue Dragon's Kick 06-05-2012 12-00-26 AM.jpg|3rd Stance Hwechook 05-05-2012 11-50-16 PM.jpg|Blue Dragon's Kick (before kicking) 7-26-2012 11-54-48 AM.jpg|Rising Back Kick 7-26-2012 11-52-36 AM.jpg 7-26-2012 11-55-35 AM.jpg|the effect of Jin Mori's acupuncture skills 7-26-2012 11-56-57 AM.jpg Jin.jpg|The sage pill is unable to fill Jin Mo Ri giving the impression that he cannot wield hidden power. 30.jpg|From chapter 108, is this his real power? References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Strength Group